Work on the details of this post-assembly modification of virions and the nature of viral-induced proteins will continue with an effort to understand the structural and functional roles of these maturation processes. Further work is being directed at demonstrating the physical properties of the enzyme RNA complex, characterizing the catalytic activity further and arriving at a final picture of the polypeptide make-up of the complex.